


My Prince

by green_sandwich



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_sandwich/pseuds/green_sandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma yang ingin meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya pada Sakuno akhirnya mengajak gadis itu untuk bertemu di Hari Minggu. Namun siapa sangka sang pangeran harus pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada gadis berkepang itu. Meninggalkan Sakuno dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang entah masih akan bisa terjawab atau tidak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Semua jangan bermalas-malasan! Ayunkan raket kalian seratus kali lagi!"

"Oi, oi, Mamushi, jangan terlalu keras seperti itu! Coba perhatikan, semua terlihat kelelahan. Ya kan, Echizen?"

"Bukannya itu hanya Momo senpai saja?"

"Ahh! Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama!"

"Cih, kamu masih saja lemah seperti itu."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Sepertinya setahun ke belakang kemampuanmu semakin menurun."

"Bukannya itu kata-kata yang pantas kamu ucapkan ke diri sendiri, Ma-mu-shi!"

"Kamu ingin berkelahi, huh?!"

"Siapa takut?!"

"Momo senpai, Kaidou buchou, tolong jangan berkelahi di tengah latihan."

Klub tenis laki-laki Seigaku selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Setiap pagi dan sore hari, lapangan tenis sekolah tidak pernah terasa sepi. Semua anggota berlatih dengan penuh semangat di bawah bimbingan Kaido, sang bucho. Tujuan mereka semua masih sama seperti tahun lalu, yaitu mempertahankan peringkat pertama pada pertandingan nasional.

Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang gadis berdiri di luar lapangan. Rambut panjangnya yang dikepang dua bergoyang-goyang tersibak angin. Namun badannya seakan terbujur kaku, tak bergeming sedikitpun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata bulatnya memicing, tertuju ke satu arah yang sama. Terus menatap lekat para angota klub tenis laki-laki yang tengah berlatih. Tidak, tepatnya salah satu anggota tenis laki-laki yang hari ini pun berlatih dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Sakuno! Kamu sedang apa sih? Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Oh, maaf Tomo chan, aku tadi ke toilet."

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

"Hehe."

Tomoko yang marah-marah mendadak terdiam saat sadar bahwa sahabatnya berada di sana karena suatu alasan. Dan tentu saja dia pun sudah mengetahui secara jelas apa alasan tersebut. "Kalau mau memata-matai Ryoma-sama ajak-ajak aku dong!" godanya.

"A-apa sih. Aku tidak sedang memata-matai siapapun!"

"Tidak apa, meski aku pun mengagumi Ryoma-sama, tapi sebagai sahabat, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Tomoko memasang wajah serius sembari menepuk pundak Sakuno yang semakin tersipu malu.

"Bi-bicara apa sih kamu? Ayo cepat kita kembali sebelum Ayano bucho mencari kita!"

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakuno mulai berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

Sejak awal bertemu, Sakuno tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang terlanjur jatuh hati kepada sang pangeran tenis, Ryoma Echizen. Pada awalnya, dia merasa mungkin akan membenci teman lelakinya itu yang selalu berwajah sinis dan terlihat dingin. Namun, semakin dia berpikir seperti itu, semakin muncul perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya. Hingga akhirnya Sakuno menyadari sendiri bahwa dia menaruh perasaan kepada Ryoma. Perasaan yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan anggapannya selama ini.

Akan tetapi, Sakuno hanya dapat menyimpan perasaannya seorang diri. Dia merasa bahwa Ryoma sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Meski beberapa kali sengaja membuatkan bekal makan siang, niat baiknya itu pasti berakhir dengan ucapan 'mada mada dane'. Seharusnya hal tersebut dapat membuat Sakuno membenci Ryoma dengan mudahnya. Tapi, cinta memang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti. Hingga detik ini pun gadis berambut panjang itu masih berharap Ryoma akan menyambut perasaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ryoma-sama tahu kamu akan ikut bertanding di kompetisi tenis wanita minggu depan?"

Sakuno menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah… mungkin tahu."

"Kenapa tidak kamu beritahu? Atau minta tolong untuk membantumu berlatih."

"Tidak perlu, Tomo chan. Ryoma kun pasti sedang sibuk juga mempersiapkan diri untuk kejuaraan bulan depan."

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah, sudah. Aku kan bisa berlatih bersama senpai-senpai yang lain."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Tomoko sedikit cemberut dibuatnya. Sebagai sahabat, dia tahu benar seperti apa perasaan Sakuno yang sebenarnya. Berkali-kali dia menyuruh gadis berkepang itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryoma. Namun berkali-kali pula Sakuno menolak dengan tegas.

Setahun ke belakang, Sakuno berlatih keras sekali untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim regular klub tenis wanita. Alhasil, usahanya terbayar dan dia langsung lolos seleksi setelah mengalahkan banyak anak kelas tiga. Dan kini, dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewakili sekolah dalam ajang turnamen tenis wanita se-Kantou. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memberitahu Ryoma mengenai kabar tersebut. Hanya saja dia belum cukup berani, bahkan takut kalau-kalau Ryoma datang dan dia tidak bisa lolos pada putaran pertama. Jadi, Sakuno bermaksud untuk memenangkan turnamen dan mempersembahkan piala kemenangan kepada Ryoma.

Hari-hari pun berlalu tanpa terasa, hari ini Sakuno harus merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan lebih kencang. Dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa gugup dan cemas. Namun, demi meraih kemenangan, dia harus bisa melawan semua itu.

Turnamen pun dimulai. Pada awalnya Sakuno berhasil mengalahkan lawan dengan mudah. Dia terus melaju hingga sampai pada delapan besar. Rasanya gerbang besar menuju puncak terbuka besar sekali. Akan tetapi, bayangan tersebut harus kandas dengan seketika saat dia dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis bernama An Tachibana.

Sakuno menghela napas panjang dan terduduk dengan lemas. Tentu saja dia kesal, meski sebenarnya sudah sempat berpikir mustahil untuk bisa menang. Sebagian besar lawannya anak kelas tiga dan sudah lebih berpengalaman daripadanya. Namun, satu hal yang lebih membuatnya tenang adalah karena dia membuat keputusan tepat untuk tidak mengundang Ryoma menonton turnamen.

"Mada mada dane."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang. Tentu saja mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sakuno terkejut dan sedikit melompat dari kursi. "Ryo-ryoma kun, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu saja untuk menonton turnamen," jawab Ryoma santai sembari meneguk Ponta-nya.

"A-apa Ryoma kun menonton pertandinganku barusan?"

"Iya."

Wajah Sakuno semakin memerah. Dadanya pun semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

"Se-sebenarnya aku malu sekali. Ryoma kun harus melihat aku kalah dengan mudah seperti itu…" Kini Sakuno merasa wajahnya panas, bahkan ingin sekali dia menangis.

"Permainanmu berkembang dengan pesat setahun ini."

Perkataan Ryoma barusan memberikan secercah kehangatan pada dada Sakuno. Mungkin hanya sebuah pujian biasa bagi orang lain. Namun bagi dia sendiri, hal tersebut lebih dari kata berharga. Dan kini dia semakin berharap akan mendengar lebih banyak kata-kata serupa dari dalam mulut san pangeran.

"Tapi," Ryoma melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kemampuanmu yang seperti itu masih kurang untuk mengikuti turnamen ini."

"Eh?" Senyuman yang semula tampak pada wajah Sakuno memudar dengan seketika.

"Tenismu memang jauh lebih bagus dari tahun lalu. Tapi masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang ada di delapan besar turnamen ini. Terutama adik dari Kippei Tachibana itu. Wajar jika kamu dikalahkan hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kemampuan dia sudah sebanding dengan atlet wanita di tingkat nasional. Apa kamu benar-benar bermaksud untuk memenangkan turnamen ini?"

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Sakuno singkat. Dia sedikit tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu berlatih lebih keras. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kamu yang dikirim ke sini. Padahal lebih baik jika Ayano senpai yang bertanding. Meski kamu cucu dari nenek Ryuzaki, tapi tidak seharusnya dia memilihmu yang masih mentah seperti ini. Seharusnya kamu-"

"Cukup," potong Sakuno.

"Hm? Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi!" Air mata berjatuhan ke atas tanah kering. Baru kali ini Sakuno merasa sesedih dan semarah itu. Dan baru kali ini pula dia membentak seseorang, yang bahkan orang tersebut adalah laki-laki yang dia sukai.

"Aku tahu kemampuanku belum seberapa. Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa menang. Semua yang Ryoma kun katakan barusan memang benar… Tapi, aku benar-benar sudah berlatih sekeras mungkin yang aku bisa! Aku bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali lipat dari yang biasa aku lakukan! Dan, bukan nenek yang mengirimku ke sini. Nenek pun bilang kemampuanku belum seberapa. Tapi aku ada di sini atas permintaan Ayano senpai! Dia mempercayai aku yang bahkan berkata tidak mungkin bisa melangkah dari tiga puluh dua besar! Tapi…" Sakuno tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya berkat rasa sakit yang terus menjadi-jadi dalam dada.

Sementara itu Ryoma hanya dapat terdiam melihat anak perempuan di hadapannya terisak dengan penuh rasa perih. "Sudah cukup…" ucap Sakuno lagi. "Setidaknya aku menjadi tahu beberapa hal. Bahwa aku tidak berbakat dalam tenis. Dan… bahwa aku telah salah sudah menyukai Ryoma kun selama ini!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang lawan bicara, Sakuno bergegas berlari meninggalkan Ryoma yang masih mematung. Dia sudah tidak peduli apa yang Ryoma pikirkan setelah mendengar semua kata-katanya barusan. Untuk saat ini dia berharap untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang yang disukainya itu. Berharap perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan akan menghilang di keesokan hari.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak hari itu, Sakuno mulai menjauhi klub tenis. Bahkan untuk masuk sekolah pun rasanya enggan sekali. Padahal dia hanya ingin menghindari satu orang saja.

Tomoko sempat pergi menengok setelah mendapati sang sahabat tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Saat itu Sakuno menceritakan semuanya kepada Tomoko yang langsung naik pitam. Dia berkata ingin memukul Ryoma sebagai ganti Sakuno yang tidak pernah mungkin berani melakukannya. Namun, Sakuno memilih untuk tidak memulai masalah baru.

Dengan dukungan semangat dari sang sahabat, akhirnya Sakuno kembali masuk sekolah. Meski begitu dia masih belum bisa jika harus bertemu dengan Ryoma. Jadi, dia selalu berhati-hati jika berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah, dan tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan Tomoko.

"Aakh! Kenapa sih guru itu selalu saja menyuruh kita yang membereskan semua ini! Kenapa tidak anak laki-laki saja sih?!" gerutu Tomoko.

"Haha tidak apa, itu berarti Pak Tanaka mempercayai kita. Lagipula hanya menyimpan bola ke gudang kan tidak repot."

"Iya sih…"

"Yup, akhirnya sampai. Berantakan sekali di dalam sini."

"Iya, hati-hati Sakuno, jangan sampai tersandung. Akh!" baru saja selesai berbicara, Tomoko terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut oleh papan kayu. Alhasil bola voli harus berjatuhan dari dalam kardus. "Aaah, bolanya jadi berantakan!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, cuma lecet sedikit."

"Cepat ke UKS kalau begitu, biar aku yang bereskan."

"Nanti saja."

"Jangan, nanti bisa-bisa infeksi!"

"Umm, baiklah. Kamu tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

Sakuno mengangguk.

Tomoko pun segera berjalan ke luar gudang, meninggalkan Sakuno yang mulai memunguti bola satu persatu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakuno menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

"Kamu tidak jadi ke UKS, Tomo chan?"

Sakuno membalikkan badan. Wajahnya mendadak berubah saat menyadari bahwa yang datang ternyata bukan orang yang dia kira.

"Hai," sapa Ryoma.

Ingin sekali Sakuno kabur dari sana. Tapi apa daya, Ryoma menghalangi pintu gudang sehingga dia terperangkap di dalam sana. Jadi, Sakuno hanya membalikkan badan agar tidak perlu memandang ke arah lelaki yang dijauhinya itu.

"Um… aku tahu kamu marah padaku. Meski sebenarnya aku cukup bingung waktu itu. Tapi Tomoko sempat datang, menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dan sekarang, aku menemuimu untuk meminta maaf."

Sakuno masih terdiam. Suaranya seakan tertahan dalam tenggorokan. Ditambah lagi air matanya mulai mendesak keluar.

"Aku memang selalu tidak sadar jika kata-kataku menyakiti orang lain. Mungkin hari itu menjadi yang paling parah. Umm… Maaf…" Ryoma sedikit kesulitan merangkai kata. "Aku khawatir kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku semudah itu. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu… Tomoko bilang hari Minggu ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi jika kamu tidak keberatan, aku akan menunggu di kafe blok C jam sepuluh."

Sakuno masih tidak bergeming dan tetap bungkam meski langkah Ryoma terdengar mulai menjauh dari gudang.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari sana, Ryoma menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan juga," tambahnya.

Tanpa sadar, butiran air mata berjatuhan sejak tadi. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang Sakuno rasakan. Dia masih merasa kesal kepada apa yang Ryoma lakukan tempo hari. Tapi di satu sisi dia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dia masih sangat menyukai temannya itu.

Lantas apakah Sakuno akan pergi menemui Ryoma di hari Minggu atau tidak, masih belum dia tentukan…

Tanpa terasa hari Sabtu pun tiba, Sakuno semakin gelisah memikirkan ajakan Ryoma. Padahal besok seharusnya menjadi hari ulang tahun terindah baginya. Tapi, keadaan tidak pernah berhenti memberikan berbagai perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasa.

'Apa aku tidak usah datang saja ya? Tapi Ryoma kun sudah berbaik hati mengajakku. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahan tangis di depannya? Lalu apa yang ingin dia katakan? Kenapa dia tidak langsung mengatakannya waktu itu saja?' berbagai pertanyaan berterbangan di dalam kepala.

'Ceklek' suara pintu kamar dibuka mengejutkan si gadis berkepang. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik sana.

"Kamu belum tidur, Sakuno?"

"Ah, nenek. Iya belum. Ada apa, nek?"

"Kamu sudah dengar kabar tentang Ryoma?"

"Hah, ada apa dengan Ryoma kun, nek? Dia baik-baik saja?" Sakuno sedikit panik karena mengira ada hal buruk terjadi.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kamu khawatir seperti itu?"

"Huf," ditariknya napas penuh kelegaan. "Aku pikir ada apa. Soalnya besok kami ada janji." Sakuno sedikit tersipu.

"Lho, jangan-jangan kamu memang belum tahu ya?"

Sakuno berwajah penuh tanya. Meski tidak berkata apa-apa, namun sang nenek dapat langsung mengerti.

"Nanjiro mendadak mengirim Ryoma ke Amerika untuk mengikuti turnamen."

"Hah, kapan, nek?"

"Lusa. Jadi dia berangkat pukul tiga pagi besok."

"Hah?" Sakuno kembali dibuat merasa terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Sampai kapan turnamennya berlangsung?"

"Hanya satu minggu. Tapi masalahnya Ryoma mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena dia akan melanjutkan sekolah di sana."

Kali ini, Sakuno tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, dengan author di sini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karya saya.  
> Mohon maaf apabila masih ada hal yang kurang di fic ini (spt, katanya sewaktu di kelas 2 Ryoma dan Sakuno sekelas). Oleh karena itu, dimohon komennya ya, demi fic yang lebih baik di kemudian hari #tsah


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" Seorang lelaki bertopi berkata dengan mantapnya di hadapan gadis yang dia sukai. Sang gadis berambut pendek yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu."

"Apa kamu masih marah karena perkataanku tempo hari?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kamu tidak bisa memikirkannya sekali lagi?"

"Maaf, aku sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku."

Si lelaki bertopi terlihat kecewa. Namun dia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tegar. Pergi menjauh dengan berat hati karena mau tidak mau harus menyerah meraih cintanya.

"Sakunoooo! Apa yang kamu lakukaaan?!" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang baru saja berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa Tomo chan? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya kamu menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu! Sampai-sampai senpai tampan barusan jugaaaa! Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!" Tomoko tampak lemas.

"Lagipula kalau aku tidak suka kenapa harus aku terima?"

"Aah, kamu ini! Padahal kalau hari ini kamu punya pacar. Besok pasti akan jadi hari ulang tahun yang paling indah! Lalu, aku sempat berpikir kamu tertarik pada senpai itu, lho."

Sakuno tertawa kecil. "Tidak kok, aku hanya tertarik pada topi yang dia pakai."

Tomoko sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakuno. Dia mengerti benar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan menuju. "Kenapa sih kamu masih memikirkan orang itu? Padahal dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tiga tahun tidak memberi kabar. Bahkan dia mengingkari janjinya begitu saja!"

"Tidak, Tomo chan. Dia tidak mengingkari janjinya. Dia hanya belum bisa menepatinya."

"Kamu ini… tahu tidak sih rasanya mirip sekali seperti tokoh dalam komik yang aku baca! Seorang gadis bernama Ran yang setia menunggu kepulangan Shinichi. Padahal dia tidak tahu kapan laki-laki itu akan kembali. Rasanya dia sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri! Kamu jangan seperti itu Sakuno! Bagaimana kalau di Amerika dia sudah punya pacar?!"

"Tenanglah Tomo chan! Lagipula siapa yang menunggunya? Kalau pada saatnya ada laki-laki tepat yang datang, aku tidak akan menolak kok," Sakuno kembali tersenyum sembari sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu dari temannya. "Ayo cepat, kita akan terlambat latihan!"

Sakuno dan Tomoko bergegas berlari menuju lapangan tenis. Sakuno ternyata tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia masih mencintai tenis, jadi saat baru saja masuk SMA pun dia langsung memilih untuk bergabung dengan klub tenis. Sementara Tomoko sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik, namun dia tergoda bergabung karena banyak sekali senpai yang tampan di dalam klub. Tapi berkat keberadaan sang sahabat, Sakuno menjadi tambah bersemangat.

"Kyaa, hari ini Ueda senpai tetap keren seperti biasanya! Kyaa, Motoyama senpai juga tidak kalah menawan!"

"Tomo chan, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu ah…"

"Tapi mereka memang tampan. Ya kan Rina chan? Ako chan?"

"Iya! Mereka memang senpai yang paling tampan! Tidak salah aku bergabung dengan klub tenis."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bergabung, Tomo chan!"

"Kalian ini sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tenis ya…" Sakuno menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku duluan ke lapang ya."

"Yap. Kami akan menyusul!" jawab Tomochan.

"Lalu, lalu, sampai mana tadi? Umm… mereka berdua pasti bisa jadi atlet professional ya nantinya," sambung Rina.

"Iya. Bahkan katanya sudah ada tawaran untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri."

"Benarkah? Yah, sedih sekali kalau mereka tidak ada di sini…"

"Tapi kita kan masih bisa melihat mereka dalam majalah, Tomo chan."

"Iya sih…"

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong sudah lihat majalah pro tenis terbaru?" tanya Ako dengan penuh semangat.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Ada liputan tentang atlet terkenal itu. Ryoma Echizen!"

"Hah, berita apa?" tanya Tomo dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Dia kembali memenangkan turnamen internasional!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yap. Keren sekali! Tomo chan pasti bangga ya pernah satu sekolah dengannya."

"Iya, tentu saja dong. Hehe."

"Oiya, lalu ada gosip gosip juga kalau dia…"

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, namun angin membuat hari ini tidak terasa panas. Sakuno merasa kondisinya sedang sangat prima dan siap berlatih seperti biasa. Meski dua bulan lalu dia berhasil meraih juara satu dalam turnamen tenis tingkat SMA, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan semangatnya untuk tetap berlatih dengan keras. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin cepat menyerah dan akan menjadi atlet professional suatu saat nanti.

"Sakuno rajin sekali," komentar seorang anggota klub benama Jun.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kan sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai."

"Lho kamu memangnya tidak tahu ya?"

"Hah, tahu apa?"

"Pak guru sedang ada rapat, jadi latihan ditunda sampai pelatih lain datang."

"Hee? Aku baru tahu."

"Haha, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja dulu. Bisa-bisa sebelum latihan mulai sudah kelelahan duluan."

"Iya. Terima kasih Jun."

"Yap."

Sakuno lekas mengambil botol minumnya lalu duduk pada bangku di pinggir lapang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang serius berlatih di sana. Sementara sisanya terlihat masih bersantai karena tahu sang pelatih akan datang terlambat.

"Bagaimana bisa menjadi atlet professional kalau bermalas-malasan seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang mengejutkan Sakuno yang tengah terdiam memandangi langit. Bagaimana pun dia masih ingat benar siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut. Orang yang hingga saat ini masih selalu menganggu pikirannya.

"Ryo-ryoma kun?! Ke-kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa panik dan keterkejutan. "Bukankah seharusnya Ryoma kun ada di Amerika?"

Lelaki bertopi di hadapan Sakuno benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Semua masih terlihat sama, selain postur tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampak lebih dewasa serta tampan.

"Kupikira kamu tidak akan memotong rambut panjangmu," komentar Ryoma tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakuno lebih dulu.

"I-iya. A-apa terlihat aneh?"

"Hmm," Ryoma terlihat berpikir. "Aku sedikit kecewa."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah panic seseorang saat rambut panjangnya tersangkut pada raket."

Wajah Sakuno langsung memerah dengan seketika. Namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Itu Ryoma tertawa melihat wajah lucu temannya itu. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Kamu cocok sekali dengan rambut seperti itu."

"Te-terima kasih." Sakuno sedikit kewalahan menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. Dia pun segera mencari topik lain sebelum keadaan terasa canggung. "La-lu kenapa ada di sini? Ryoma kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, iya. Hem… Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuatku ada di sini. Pertama, aku akan menggantikan pelatih yang hari ini tidak bisa datang. Kedua, aku sudah bosan dengan Amerika. Ketiga, karena aku sudah jadi siswa sekolah ini jadi tidak aneh kalau ada di sini."

Betapa senangnya Sakuno saat tahu bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan kembali berada di satu sekolah dengan lelaki yang sebenarnya merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Dan terakhir…" Entah kenapa Ryoma menggantungkan kata-katanya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sakuno merasa sangat penasaran.

"Terakhir?"

Ryoma tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku masih memiliki janji kepada seseorang."

Wajah Sakuno kembali memerah. Dia masih tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa-apa dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Ja-jawaban?"

"Besok, di kafe block C?"

Sakuno tidak menyangka Ryoma masih mengingat janjinya yang dia kira telah terkubur selama tiga tahun. Bahkan dia sempat pesimis dapat bertemu kembali dengan teman SMPnya itu. Dan kini waktu seakan mundur kembali ke hari itu. Memberikan berbagai perasaan yang unik dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Un!" jawab Sakuno tanpa ragu.

Ryoma pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sakuno yang masih terus tersenyum bahagia. Namun belum terlalu jauh melangkah, dia berhenti. Membalikkan badan sesaat, menatap ke arah Sakuno yang juga masih memandanginya.

"Pastikan datang! Karena aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."


	4. Chapter 4

'Sakuno. Selama ini sebenarnya aku menaruh perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?'

"Kyaaaa! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkiiiiin!"

"Sakuno! Sudah malam! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!"

"Ma-maaf, nek."

Sejak pulang seusai kegiatan klub tadi Sakuno tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryoma. Bayangan akan lelaki itu terus muncul dalam kepalanya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok datang. Dadanya pun terus berdebar tidak karuan. 'Apa yang kira-kira ingin Ryoma katakan?' pikirnya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang lelaki bertopi itu pikirkan sebenarnya. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia hanya harus menunggu hingga hari esok tiba.

'Huft…' Sakuno merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang membuatnya gelisah seperti sekarang. Mungkin memang hanya Ryoma yang bisa memberikan perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatinya. 'Apa ya… apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ryoma kun katakan padaku?' pertanyaan sama terus berulang-ulang dia pikirkan. Hingga tanpa terasa, akhirnya Sakuno terlelap dengan tetap membawa berbagai pertanyaan tentang Ryoma dalam benaknya.

'Apa yang ingin Ryoma kun katakan padaku?'

'Hem… sebenarnya aku masih terus teringat akan hal yang kamu katakana tempo hari. Saat kamu marah padaku dan berkata menyesal sudah menyukaiku.'

'E-em… Ma-maaf.'

'Tidak apa-apa. Dan sekarang aku ingin memberikan jawaban yang belum sempat aku katakan padamu waktu itu.' Ryoma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. 'Sebenarnya aku sempat merasa tertarik padamu. Tapi, maaf. Aku memiliki orang lain yang aku sukai.'

Sakuno berusaha menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia kabur dari hadapan Ryoma sesegera mungkin. Tapi dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berdua menjadi buruk. 'Ha-hahaha. Ryoma kun terlalu serius. Itu kan hanya cerita masa lalu,' Sakuno memaksakan diri untuk tetap tegar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah mulai menangis. 'Lalu siapa gadis beruntung itu?'

'Kamu pasti mengenalnya. Dia lawan yang mengalahkanmu waktu itu.' Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan menembus dada Sakuno yang mulai tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang mendesak keluar. 'Mungkin perkataanku membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku yakin kamu mengerti kenapa aku memilihnya. Karena selain jauh lebih cantik daripadamu, dia pun jauh lebih hebat dalam bermain tenis. Tentu saja dibandingkan denganmu, semua orang akan memilih dia. Selamat tinggal, Sakuno.'

"Tidak, Ryoma kun tunggu! Ryoma!"

'Kriiingggg' alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring, berusaha membangunkan si pemilik yang tertidur dengan gelisah.

Sakuno terbangun dengan pipi yang lembab karena terbasahi oleh air mata. Dia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari mimpi menyeramkan yang masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Meski hanya mimpi, tapi hal tersebut berhasil menyisakan sebuah perasaan tidak mengenakkan dalam hatinya. Bagaimana kalau memang seperti itu yang Ryoma ingin katakan padaku? Tanyanya terus menerus.

Sebelum pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Ryoma, Sakuno harus pergi ke sekolah terlebih dahulu karena hari ini bukan hari libur. Sejak awal sampai di sekolah dia sudah tidak bersemangat berkat mimpinya semalam. Bahkan hiburan dari Tomoko pun rasanya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Semangat, ayo semangat! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, dan hari ini kamu akan pergi berkencan dengan Ryoma sama!"

"Bukan kencan, Tomo chan…"

"Aah, kamu kenapa sih? Hanya karena bermimpi seperti itu saja sampai lemas seperti ini. Mimpi itu kan tidak nyata!"

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau semua menjadi nyata?"

"Ahh! Kamu ini!"

Hari ini kegiatan klub libur, jadi seusai sekolah Sakuno bisa langsung pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Hampir saja dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi, berkat Tomoko yang terus menyemangatinya, dia akhirnya pergi dengan tetap terlihat tidak bergairah. 'Huft…' berkali-kali dia menghela napas panjang sepanjang perjalanan. Kakinya sengaja dilangkahkan sepelan mungkin untuk mengulur waktu dan mempersiapkan hati. Padahal hanya tinggal melalui satu belokan, dia akan sampai.

Dengan dada yang semakin berdebar, Sakuno melangkahkan kaki menuju belokan. Di sana dia semakin gugup karena melihat sosok Ryoma yang sedang berdiri di depan kafe. Namun, sebuah panah menusuk hatinya kala melihat sesosok gadis yang dia kenal berada di samping Ryoma. An Tachibana berada di sana, dengan baju cantiknya yang sepertinya sengaja dikenakan untuk pergi berkencan. Kedua orang itu terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Semakin memberikan perasaan tidak mengenakkan pada hati Sakuno.

Dengan spontan, Sakuno membalikkan badan dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon di dekat sana. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Ryoma bersama dengan gadis lain, seperti apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpi. 'Apa mereka benar-benar…'

"Sakuno?" tak lama kemudian, suara Ryoma tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Tentu saja Sakuno sangat terkejut. "Kenapa kamu diam di sini?"

"A-a… Ryo-Ryoma kun… Aku… aku hanya sedang berteduh. He he…"

"Hum… Ayo masuk ke kafe kalau begitu," ajak Ryoma.

Sakuno kembali merasa lemas. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti Ryoma di belakang sembari melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah kenapa sosok An Tachibana sudah menghilang dari sana. Bahkan saat masuk ke kafe pun dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan gadis tersebut. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung pada Ryoma.

"Kamu ingin minum apa?" Ryoma menyodorkan menu ke hadapan Sakuno yang duduk dengan tegang.

"Jus jeruk saja."

Ryoma bergegas memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan minuman. Sementara Sakuno masih sedikit tertunduk, meremas roknya karena tidak bisa menghilangkan berbagai perasaan aneh yang terus bermunculan. Rasanya keringat dingin mengalir pada lehernya. Padahal dia tidak sedang masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"Ada apa? Kamu terlihat aneh sejak tadi."

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kamu tidak enak badan?"

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ryoma kun," kata-kata tersebut terucap begitu saja dan langsung membuat wajah Sakuno memerah.

Ryoma hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya sembari memberikan bingkisan kepada Sakuno.

"Te-terima kasih, Ryoma kun! Aku senang sekali."

"Aku bingung ingin memberikanmu apa. Tapi semoga kamu suka."

"Apapun yang Ryoma kun berikan, aku pasti menyukainya."

Kali ini Ryoma yang sedikit memerah karena mendengar ucapan spontan Sakuno. Dia terbatuk untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya. Dan langsung meneguk minuman yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan kafe.

"Oiya, An senpai menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Eh?" tiba-tiba topik yang ingin Sakuno jauhi muncul kembali. Padahal dia sudah bisa merasa tenang beberapa saat lalu. Kini perasaan tidak mengenakkan kembali muncul.

"Tadi dia sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat menyapamu yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon."

"Oh, be-begitu ya." Sakuno meneguk jusnya. "An Senpai cantik ya. Permainan tenisnya pun hebat sekali," ucap Sakuno sembari menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang kembali datang.

"Ya," jawab Ryoma singkat.

"Ryoma kun memang sangat beruntung."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh, Ryoma kun dan An senpai tidak…"

Ryoma mendadak tertawa keras. Dia tidak kuat menahan geli karena Sakuno mengira dia memiliki hubungan dengan An.

"Kamu ini bicara apa. Padahal aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan An senpai di depan kafe. Dia sedang terburu-buru karena ada janji dengan Momo senpai."

Ryoma kembali tertawa sementara Sakuno hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya. Tapi di satu sisi dia merasa bersyukur karena kini hatinya sudah tidak terbayangi oleh mimpi buruknya semalam. Ternyata pikirannya selama ini terlalu berlebihan, sesuai dengan apa yang pernah Tomoko katakan.

"Lalu, apa yang Ryoma kun ingin katakan padaku?" tanya Sakuno penasaran.

Ekspresi wajah Ryoma mendadak berubah. Dia terlihat ragu untuk mulai berbicara atau mungkin sedang kesulitan memilah kata. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, sama persis seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi Sakuno. Alhasil, gadis berambut pendek itu mulai merasa berdebar.

"Sebenarnya… Aku ingin menyimpan pembicaraan ini di akhir." Ryoma mulai berbicara. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius. "Tapi karena kamu menyinggungnya lebih dulu. Jadi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Me-memangnya tentang apa?"

"Aku…" Ryoma semakin terlihat ragu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak akan lama berada di Jepang. Mungkin hanya dua minggu, atau paling lama satu bulan. Dan setelahnya aku akan kembali tinggal di Amerika."

Sakuno terlihat tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan Ryoma. Wajahnya sedikit menggambarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Sepertinya hingga berkuliah, dan bekerja pun aku akan terus di sana. Karena ayah bilang karirku akan lebih baik jika dikembangkan di negara itu. Ditambah lagi karena dia berharap aku bisa melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda. Dan…"

"Tunggu dulu…" Sakuno memotong perkataan Ryoma sebelum perasaannya mulai menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Ryoma pun akhirnya terdiam setelah mendapati ekspresi kurang mengenakkan dari wajah gadis di hadapannya itu. "Maaf jika aku egois dengan berkata seperti ini. Tapi, Ryoma kun pergi selama tiga tahun, menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan kini kembali secara tiba-tiba pula. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa amat senang bisa bertemu kembali, dengan harapan setiap hari dapat kembali melihat Ryoma kun berlatih. Tapi, sekarang Ryoma kun bertemu denganku hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

"Sakuno…"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika Ryoma kun tidak perlu bertemu denganku jika pada akhirnya akan kembali pergi. Seharusnya Ryoma kun tidak perlu kembali saja ke Jepang. Rasanya aku sudah terlalu berekspektasi tinggi." Sakuno tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena sedih. "Maaf, mungkin aku membuatmu bingung. Tapi sejujurnya perasaanku pada Ryoma kun masih selalu sama seperti dulu. Dan kini mendengar Ryoma kun akan kembali pergi membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk. Maaf…"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakuno berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ryoma yang sedikit panik dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Setelah mendatangi kasir, Ryoma bergegas mengejar gadis yang keberadaannya sudah mulai menjauh itu. Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua seperti tempo hari.

"Sakuno, tunggu!" panggil Ryoma. Namun gadis tersebut terus berjalan cepat sembari tak hentinya menitikan air mata. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Ryoma selain mencengkram lengan Sakuno untuk membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar," pintanya.

Ryoma melepas cengkraman tangannya. Namun dia tetap berdiri di belakang Sakuno yang kini terdiam.

"Entah kenapa sejak dulu kamu selalu kabur saat aku belum selesai berbicara. Sama seperti waktu itu." Ryoma menghela napas panjang. "Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya… semua kata-kata yang tempo hari aku ucapkan seusai turnamen itu hanya bercanda. Tapi kamu terlanjur menganggapnya serius karena memang kata-kataku keterlaluan… Dan saat itu pun kamu langsung pergi meninggalkanku."

"Tapi kali ini bukan candaan kan?" ucap Sakuno pelan.

"Um, ya… tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa mendengar perkataanku hingga akhir." Ryoma kembali menghela napas. "Aku memang sudah lama memutuskan untuk terus berkarir di Amerika sejak setahun lalu, dan tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke sini. Hanya saja, masih ada hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Entah kenapa selalu ada yang terasa kurang tiap kali aku bertanding. Setelah dipikir lagi, ternyata semua itu karena orang yang selalu membuatkanku omusubi tidak ada di sana. Ha ha." Ryoma sedikit tertawa kecil dipaksakan. Lalu wajahnya kembali terlihat serius. "Oleh karena itu, kali ini aku sengaja kembali ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu. Setelah lulus, apa kamu mau pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal bersamaku di sana?"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakuno mendengar sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia kira sebelumnya. Dengan spontan, dia membalikkan badan. Melihat ke arah pemuda yang saat itu tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu dengan topi khasnya.

"A-apa ini pun hanya sebuah candaan?"

"Tergantung. Tergantung seperti apa kamu ingin mempercayainya."

Sakuno memegangi pipinya yang terasa memanas. Lagi-lagi ada perasaan baru yang muncul dalam hatinya. Namun kali ini tidak terasanya menyiksa dan justru memberikan secercah kehangatan.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ryoma.

Sakuno sedikit menanggahkan kepala, memandang ke arah lelaki yang amat disukainya dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Tentu saja 'iya'."

Ryoma turut tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Dia mengusap pipi Sakuno untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di sana. "Tetap saja cengeng. Mada mada da ne."

Angin pun berhembus dengan lembut, beriringan dengan sinar mentari yang senantiasa memberikan kehangatan kepada semua orang. Seakan menyampaikan perasaan bahagia seperti yang kini sedang dua orang tersebut rasakan. Dedaunan berbisik, memanjatkan harapan agar kedua orang yang ada di bawah bayang-bayangnya tidak akan pernah kehilangan wajah bahagia mereka, sampai kapanpun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tak jauh dari tempat Ryoma dan Sakuno berada, dua orang dengan kaca mata hitam dan topi lebar tengah memata-matai sembari bersembunyi di balik lembaran koran yang baru saja dibeli secara dadakan.

"Sekarang kamu benar-benar sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa, Echizen! Aku ingin menangis rasanya!"

"Tentu saja, dia kan sudah bukan anak SMP lagi!"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu semua pasti berkat bimbingan senpainya yang keren ini."

"Hah? Apa sih. Satu sekolah juga tidak."

"Kami berdua kan pernah satu SMP."

"Kamu ini, begitu aku bilang bertemu Echizen langsung memaksa untuk ke sini."

"Habisnya kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu moment pentingnya."

"Huft… dasar! Ya sudah kalau begitu, jangan memata-matai mereka lagi. Lagipula kita bukannya mau pergi kencan?"

"Masih banyak waktu. Tunggu sebentar lagi saja."

"Ya sudah kamu lanjutkan saja sendiri. Aku akan berkunjung ke tempat Kamio kun saja."

"O-oi, tunggu Annn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, bertemu lagi dengan author di sini… bagaimana chapter terakhir ini? Semoga ceritanya memuaskan ya. Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak OOC meski entah seperti apa menurut pembaca hehe. Sedikit curhat tentang pasangan ini. Sebenarnya saya sendiri kurang suka membuat romance sakuryo yang masih SMP karena merasa mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Alhasil sekarang dibuatlah cerita mereka sewaktu sudah SMA dengan bayangan yang ada di kepala. Menurut kepercayaan saya (haha) Ryoma mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang masih dingin seperti biasanya tapi menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih sering tersenyum juga terbuka jika dengan orang yang sudah dia kenal. Tapi semoga dia tidak jadi seperti Ryoga (haha).
> 
> Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca ff ini. Mohon maaf jika masih terdapat kekurangan. See you in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> visit my account in Fanfiction.net for more fics https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5441246/


End file.
